


Hisse et ho, vers l'azurin horizon !

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional, Friendship, Poetry, Sense of Family, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'océan est si vaste et n'est qu'une gigantesque palette de bleus. Il aimait l'océan, il était un enfant de la mer. La mer lui avait donné ses amis et lui offrait des aventures. Chaque jour qui passe, sa joie ne faisait que grandir, il aimait la mer. Assis sur la tête de proue, le vent dans les cheveux, il écoutait distraitement, le chant du squelette musicien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisse et ho, vers l'azurin horizon !

**Author's Note:**

> Toc, toc !
> 
> Bonjour ! Un petit OS ! Encore ! Je voulais le poster le 5 Mai mais...*regarde son calendrier en plissant les yeux* Vous avez compris je pense ! Haha ! Bref, je n'avais jamais écrit quelque chose pour Luffy seul, donc... Voilà pour vous !
> 
> Luffy, One Piece et son Univers appartiennent à Oda !

** Hisse et ho, vers l’azurin horizon ! **

 

* * *

 

_Luffy_

 

* * *

 

 

            Il était amoureux de la mer. A défaut d’être vraiment amoureux de quelqu’un, il était amoureux de la mer. De la mer et de l’horizon. Ils se teintaient, tous les deux, de couleurs exceptionnelles, et renfermaient tous deux, des secrets depuis des centaines d’années, ne laissant la chance qu’à de petits futés bien choisis, de les découvrir.

            La mer, cette grande mer, le laisserait-elle aller au bout de ses rêves ? Là-bas ? Droit devant ? Au bout du chemin ?

 

_« Hisse et ho ! »_

 

            Voilà Brook qui s’apprêtait à chanter, attirant l’attention de tous les autres qui arrêtèrent momentanément leurs activités pour écouter le squelette musicien. Luffy lui, était à mille lieux de là, son chapeau sur la tête, les yeux fermés, la brise sur son visage.

 

«  _Ô vous braves moussaillons des vastes mers !_

_Qu’à jamais perdurent vos rêves !_

_Car la vie, aussi rude soit-elle,_

_N’en reste pas moins belle !_  »

 

            Le gamin au chapeau de paille ouvrit ses yeux noisette de peu, laissant la lumière du soleil filtrer avec difficulté, il voyait la ligne de l’horizon et cela le fit sourire.

 

«  _Allons, allons vers l’azurin horizon_

_Tous ensembles nous resterons_

_Encore, inlassablement_

_Vers l’azurin horizon !_  »

 

            Il se souvint, ce jour-là il se souvint de leur promesse, il l’avait dit à ses frères qu’il deviendrait le Roi des Pirates. Ace sera fier de lui, bientôt.

 

«  _L’or du soleil,_

_L’argent de la lune_

_Toujours nous mènerons_

_Vers l’azurin horizon !_ »

 

           Retirant avec lenteur son chapeau, Luffy se leva et le posa contre son cœur, repensant à Ace, à Sabo, à Shanks. Son équipage était là pour lui, lui donnant force et courage. Ils étaient tous sa famille et savait qu’ils resteraient toujours à ses côtés. Ils devaient juste poursuivre leur route, réaliser leurs rêves, rendre leurs défunts fiers et leurs amis toujours de ce monde encore plus.

Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliqua pas, son cœur se gonfla d’une joie sourde, une chaleur l’envahit, l’enveloppant.

La même chaleur que dégageait Ace de son vivant.

 

«  _Hisse et Ho ! Mes amis !_

_Notre chemin, notre chemin !_

_Dans nos yeux pas de larmes mais les embruns !_

_Toujours, toujours !_

_Vers l’horizon azurin !_  »

 

            Luffy, sautant sur le pont du bateau, saisit les mains de Robin et tournant avec elle, surprenant tout le monde, reprit avec Brook, les paroles de cet air, continuant sa ronde.

 

_« Hisse et Ho ! Matelot !_

_Continue de voguer et de te fixer,_

_Vers tes rêves et soit serein_

_Nous voguerons, voguerons,_

_Tous ensembles, vers l’azurin horizon !_ »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! ^^
> 
> On se revoit bientôt, allez !
> 
> Hasta la vista baby !


End file.
